


Broken Wings

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: He looked up and locked eyes with Ronan, who had gone dangerously still, something akin to awe on his face. Adam felt his cheeks heat, which seemed to snap Ronan out of whatever might have been running through his head.“Don’t mind me, Parrish,” he said casually. “Carry on.”





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> supposedly (iirc maggie mentioned something on twitter) there was a deleted scene from TRK that had adam singing mr. mister to ronan sooooo....here :)

It was late on a Wednesday and Adam was alone at Boyd’s, as he so often was. Just him and the cars and the radio, cranking out hits from the 70s and 80s that worked miracles for keeping Adam awake after long days.

He finished up his last job for the night and started to tidy up, and it was then that he felt a rush of air as the shop door swung open behind him.

Adam didn’t have to turn around to know who it would be, and he quickly suppressed a smile. Ronan had been making a habit of this whenever Adam worked lates at Boyd’s. It wasn’t something they really  _talked_ about, but it was still a thing that happened. And then after Adam had finished, more often than not Ronan would end up sleeping on the floor of St. Agnes.

Adam didn’t want to necessarily call it a routine, but it did kind of  _feel_  like a routine. He sort of thought he might like it.

“Jesus  _fuck_ , Parrish,” Ronan said, and Adam turned around to face his visitor at last. “How can you listen to this crap?”

Adam shrugged. “I like it. They’re classics.”

“Fuck classics, let me find you a  _real_ radio station,” Ronan said, reaching for the radio dial.

“Leave it, Ronan,” Adam said quickly, and Ronan froze with his hand a whisper away from the controls. He arched an eyebrow and Adam shrugged again. “Boyd’s funny about people touching his radio. This is his favourite station and it’ll take me ages to re-tune it afterwards if you change it.”

Ronan held his hands up and backed away. “Alright, Parrish, I’ll leave your golden oldies on.” He went and perched on the edge of the counter and crossed his arms. “Although Boyd should really give you a raise if you have to listen to this all fucking day. What even  _is_ this, Parrish?”

“It’s Mr. Mister, you uncultured swine,” Adam said, wiping his hands off on a nearby rag.

Ronan listened for another few seconds. “Oh yeah. I know this song.”

“ _Everyone_ knows this song. It’s a cla–”

“Classic, you’ve mentioned,” Ronan cut in, rolling his eyes.

Adam huffed a quiet laugh. Something that felt an awful lot like fondness started to unfurl inside him as he watched Ronan valiantly try not to enjoy the song. But no one could resist for long.

Adam figured it was pure tiredness lowering his inhibitions, but when the chorus kicked in, he started to sing along.

 _“Take these broken wings, and learn to fly again, learn to live so free.”_ He was fairly quiet at first, but he soon grew in confidence as he sang along whilst putting the last of the tools away.  _“When we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in. Take these broken wiiiiiiings…”_

He looked up and locked eyes with Ronan, who had gone dangerously still, something akin to awe on his face. Adam felt his cheeks heat, which seemed to snap Ronan out of whatever might have been running through his head.

“Don’t mind me, Parrish,” he said casually. “Carry on.”

“Fuck off,” Adam said, but he was smiling.

“Nah. You’ve got a surprisingly decent singing voice, don’t be shy.” Ronan grinned sharply but his eyes were kind, and it was this that let Adam know he wasn’t being made fun of.

He hummed through the next verse because he didn’t actually know all of the words, but cut back in with an exuberant,  _“I need you sooo…”_ right before the next chorus kicked in.

Adam incorporated a few… ‘dance moves’ probably wasn’t the right term, but gestures might work. Clenched fists pulled close to his chest with exaggerated emotion, eyes closed as the chorus soared, belting out the words with reckless abandon, and then Adam was rewarded with the elusive genuine Ronan Lynch laugh.

By the time the final chorus rolled around, Ronan had joined in. And then they were just two teenage boys alone in an auto-shop, laughing and singing along to Mr. Mister. No Cabeswater, no quest, no school, no worries – at least for as long as the song lasted. Just fun.

The song died away and the radio DJ started waffling on about something and for a moment Adam and Ronan just looked at each other, both smiling, both a little breathless.

And then Ronan cleared his throat. “You, uh, you done yet, Parrish?”

“Yeah,” Adam said. “Yeah, just let me grab my bag.”

He headed into the little staff-room in the back, giving himself a minute to calm his heart down. When he’d got himself sorted, he went back out to Ronan.

A new song was starting to play, and Ronan jerked his head towards the radio.

“See,  _this_ , Parrish,  _this_ is a banger.” He looped an arm around Adam’s shoulder and started to sing.  _“Oh, ho, ho, it’s magic, you knoooow, never believe it’s not sooo. It’s magic, you knowww…”_

 _“_ Alright, alright,” Adam said, laughing as he leaned over to turn the radio off. “You can sing it to me on the way back to mine.”

Ronan’s grin was back. “Well if you insist, Parrish. But you have to sing along.”

**Author's Note:**

> songs referenced: Broken Wings by Mr. Mister and Magic by Pilot :)


End file.
